


On Camera

by FestiveFerret



Series: Pour Some Sugar On Me [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Camboy Steve Rogers, Cock Ring, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Exhibitionism, Flirting, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Remote Control Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve's heart skipped a beat. It was beyond ridiculous to get attached to one of his regular clients but somehow, over the last six months, he had. StarkNakedGenius wasn't logged on for every show, far from it, but he was on for a lot of them, and whenever he was, he tipped like mad.





	On Camera

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my cock ring square for Stony bingo.

Steve's hips jerked up as another tip came in with a sharp _*ping*_ and the vibrator jumped to life inside him. "Ahh!" There was no pattern, no predictability, and it was driving him crazy. Steve turned his head to watch the tip jar notifications scroll. He recognized a few names, but none of his regulars were in tonight so the money was small and scattered. He was rock hard and leaking and he'd love to get off on the vibrator alone, but if things didn't ramp up soon, he wouldn't be able to.

He shifted his shoulders and spread his legs wider so his ass was in clear view of the camera, his hole stretched around the toy. He moaned and rolled his hips, skating his palm over his aching cock.

_*ping*_

_*ping*_

That was more like it. "Ahh, fuck yeah, that feels so good." He rolled his hips again. The next three tips came in so fast Steve gasped and tilted his chin to see who it was.

StarkNakedGenius01.

Steve's heart skipped a beat. It was beyond ridiculous to get attached to one of his regular clients but somehow, over the last six months, he had. StarkNakedGenius wasn't logged on for every show, far from it, but he was on for a lot of them, and whenever he was, he tipped like mad. At first, the little thrill from seeing his name had more to do with being able to afford groceries than anything else, but as time went on, Steve started to notice other things. Most viewers liked to tip when Steve was close to coming, so they could tell themselves they were the ones to get him off, presumably, which meant that sometimes the show got a bit boring at the beginning and Steve had to help things along himself, making a show of it and jerking himself off when no vibrations were forthcoming.

But StarkNakedGenius wasn't like that. If he showed, he was usually the one driving Steve mad right from the start. He'd start slow and ramp it up, apparently not caring how much it cost him, until Steve was so close that the tips would pour in and he'd be flung over the edge, having to bite his lip and power through the inevitable trickle of mild sadists who liked to watch him twitch from overstimulation after.

It was inevitable, really, that Steve started to have a Pavlovian reaction to that name on his screen. StarkNakedGenius meant a good time, and Steve appreciated that. If he also had a regular, vivid fantasy that StarkNakedGenius was as good with his hands as he was with his wallet (and looked a little bit like Daniel Craig) that was no one's business but his own.

StarkNakedGenius started setting the rhythm that the other tippers had failed to achieve, dropping money like it was nothing. Steve's hand fell away from his cock as the pleasure built. It was a fine line to play with, drawing things out long enough that he made money while getting to the main event fast enough that the viewers stayed interested. In his experience, people usually jumped to another show if they didn't finish to the first one, and it was better not to draw things out too long and risk losing people.

Steve's hips twitched up again as a group of eager viewers hammered his prostate in rapid progression. He gasped, and his hand snapped back to his cock. He was close now, so close. He gripped his cock and stroked it, almost roughly, needing to offset the intensity of the feeling in his ass as the viewers pinged it over and over  "Fuck -" It was almost painful.

StarkNakedGenius's rhythm was lost to the sea of other tips flooding in, and Steve couldn't help but breathe an internal sigh of relief as he saw the total amount tip him over what he needed for rent for the month.

"I'm gonna come," he groaned, knowing it would only redouble the viewer's efforts to overwhelm him. And sure enough the pings ran together as he squeezed his eyes shut, stroked his cock, and came with a cry, the toy buzzing relentlessly on full power. He snapped his eyes open again to look down as he painted streaks of white over his stomach and chest, wave after wave of release crashing into him. He collapsed again with a groan, shuddering.

_*ping*_

"Fuck!" He jolted up again, eyes snapping to the screen as a few more tips rolled in; there was always at least one person who enjoyed watching him squirm as they jolted his over sensitive prostate. Steve let it happen because it was part of the deal and money was money, but it was his least favourite part of a viewer-directed orgasm. He had a massive sex drive, almost insatiable, and he'd get a short reprieve from it he stopped at his orgasm, but the little post-release pings would get him hard again in no time flat, and after the show he'd often have to jack off once more or squirm in horny discomfort.

He grit his teeth and writhed on the bed while they teased him for a few more minutes then reached over to where his keyboard lay on the bed and switched the vibrator control off. He tipped his chin up towards the camera he'd hung in the corner of his room and smiled, sprawling out to show off his come-covered chest. He was still hard but that never seemed to bother anyone. The chat was jumping, thanking him and complimenting his body.

Steve typed out a hasty thank you to everyone still watching, said goodbye, then turned off the video feed. He lay on his back, blinking up at the ceiling, and tried to remember how to breathe. After several slow breaths he was able to will his rebuilding need back down again. He was sore and tired and didn't want to chase another orgasm right away. Besides, he had homework to finish.

Once he'd calmed down enough that he could think clearly again, Steve cleaned up and flopped back down on his bed with his laptop to check the final amount. StarkNakedGenius had made up more than half of what Steve had earned during that show, all by himself. Steve found him in his list of registered users and sent him a private message, something he'd always wanted to do, but never found the courage to before. He was worried it would come off as insincere or even needy, but he was honestly grateful. At this point, StarkNakedGenius was such a regular viewer that Steve hoped he'd wouldn't be bothered.

<<< _That was amazing. Thank you so much._

He flipped away, checking his email, expecting that he wouldn't hear back from StarkNakedGenius for some time, if at all, but only a few seconds later, the program chimed.

_ >>> I should be the one doing the thanking. Fuck, you're gorgeous. _

_ <<< Thank you. _

_ >>> This is probably super delusional or something, but I always come back to your shows cause you look so much like you're enjoying it, and I love that. _

Steve smiled at the screen, email forgotten.

_ <<< I do enjoy it, seriously. I'm hard to satisfy so putting an entire committee on it seems to be best way. _

_ >>> That's good to hear. I like the idea that you like it, even if you're just saying that to make me feel better. _

_ <<< I'm really not, I promise. This job isn't always easy, and being on camera can be kind of stressful sometimes, but I still love it. _

_ >>> Thanks. So committee might be the best way to get you off but do you ever do private shows? _

Steve didn't even hesitate.

_ <<< For you? Absolutely. _

Steve thrilled at the thought of being alone in a video chat with StarkNakedGenius. Maybe he'd even want to turn on his mic. A jolt of electricity shot through Steve's core, even as wiped out as he was. He groaned, resisting the urge to rub against the comforter. He was exhausted; the last thing he needed was another hard on he had to take care of, but if he kept thinking this way, he'd have no choice.

_ >>> Tomorrow night? I'll tip you double the base rate. _

Steve winced. He had class tomorrow night. The urge to blow it off and spend the evening with StarkNakedGenius was overwhelming, but he forced himself to take a clear breath and think it through. If he missed this class he'd only be able to skip one more before getting a penalty, and it was still so early in the semester.

_ <<< Sorry. I can't tomorrow. Wednesday? Same time as tonight? _

_ >>> You're on. Thanks. _

_ <<< No, thank you. _

Steve snapped a shot of his chest, still shiny with sweat, and his still half-hard cock and sent it to StarkNakedGenius with a winky face, then he signed off and switched to his homework, using the brief reprieve before he was too horny to focus again to work his way through a few assignments.

It took ages for Wednesday night to arrive, but when it did, Steve could barely contain his excitement. He was battling a hard-on all day, wishing every time a new rush of arousal spread south that he'd chosen an earlier time. He debated jacking off quickly to take the edge off, but he wanted as impressive a show as possible for StarkNakedGenius so he kept his hands to himself.

Steve started early, taking a shower and making sure he was smooth and clean everywhere. He laid out an array of his favourite toys on a towel just out of view of the camera with a large bottle of lube and some wipes for his hands. At 7pm exactly, StarkNakedGenius came online.

Steve set up a private room and sent him an invite, and a moment later, StarkNakedGenius's icon appeared. Steve switched the camera on and smiled and waved. "Hey, StarkNakedGenius! You can use voice chat if you want, or just type to me and I'll see it."

_ >>> You don't mind if I turn on voice? _

"Of course not. This is for you. Whatever you want."

_ >>> One second. _

Steve waited, making sure to keep himself in focus, on display for the camera in case StarkNakedGenius was still watching. He ran a hand down his chest then teased his fingers over his cock, keeping himself hard while he waited. It jumped under his touch and a soft groan leaked out of his lips.

"Jesus."

Steve startled. StarkNakedGenius's voice suddenly filled the room. It was soft and low, with a bit of a rumble to it, almost possessive. Steve shivered. "Hi, StarkNakedGenius," he said, trying to regain some composure.

"Tony."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Tony," he said. "You can call me Tony. Please."

"Oh." Steve grinned at the camera. "Hi, Tony."

"Hi, Steve." Steve could hear the smile in his voice. "Thanks for doing this."

"It's my pleasure, really. You've been so generous these last few months, and I always have an amazing time when you're online. I'm glad I can return the favour."

Tony snorted as if that was particularly funny. "Oh don't you worry, darling, you've 'returned the favour' every time. Pretty sure my grocery delivery service thinks I have some sort of condition. I've never had to order so much lube in my life."

Steve laughed then caught himself. He tried not to laugh too much on the cam because he knew he looked silly when he laughed. He schooled his expression into something more controlled, more attractive.

"Mmm," Tony hummed. "You should do that more often."

"Do what?"

"Laugh. You have a gorgeous laugh."

The smile bloomed slowly across Steve's face while something else bloomed in his chest. Something warm and terrifying. "Thank you." Before things could get too sappy, Steve cleared his throat and reached for the array of toys. "So… what can I do for you tonight, Tony? You've seen most of what I have to offer. Or if there's something you haven't seen that you'd like to, just say the word and I'll do my best to make your fantasies come true."

Tony was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke, it was hesitant. "There is something I'd like to see… but only if you'd enjoy it. I'm happy with pretty much anything that involves you. Heck, I'd sit here and watch you sleep." He made a pained noise. "Holy shit, that was creepy, Tony. What the fuck, just stop talking," he mumbled to himself.

Steve laughed again. "Nowhere near the creepiest thing I've ever heard. And I'd rather get off for you than sleep. Tell me what you want, Tony. You can type it out if you don't want to say it."

"Nah, that's not it. I just - I want to make sure that you only do it if you want to. I don't want you to feel pressured just because you agreed to a private room with me."

Steve smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way at the camera. He found himself wishing he could see Tony's face (even if it turned out that he looked nothing like Daniel Craig). He'd never thought that private rooms were any more intimate than public ones - it was always a performance - but something about the way Tony's voice rumbled through his room made Steve feel close to him, like he actually knew him. "Don't worry about that. I promise I'll say no if it's something I won't enjoy, okay?"

"Okay…" Tony cleared his throat. "So I was thinking about that toy from the other night."

"The vibrator? That you can control?"

"Yes. And I was wondering… if you had a cock ring on, and didn't touch yourself, how long could you hold off while I drove you crazy?"

"Fuck -" Steve twisted his fingers in the sheets to prevent himself from reaching down and stroking his cock. Even still, it twitched harder and a bead of precome welled up at the tip. He'd edged himself a few times, and sometimes it happened inadvertently with the crowd-sourced vibrations, but knowing the gift Tony had for tipping at exactly the right moment, Steve was sure that would blow his mind. "That sounds incredible."

"Are you sure? I… I kind of want to see you desperate. I want to make you beg and sob for it before I let you go…" Tony cleared his throat. "But, like, in a nice way."

Steve snorted and the tension was broken. He heard Tony laughing too. "Yeah, yeah, I think we can manage that." Steve let out a slow breath. Now he wished he had taken the edge off because this was going to be torture. "I'll need a minute to get ready. Do you want to watch? Or I can play an old video in here while I do."

"I'd like to watch," Tony said breathlessly. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not."

Steve reached for the toys, rearranging them to have what he needed close at hand. The cock ring he liked wasn't in the pile so he shuffled over the edge of the bed, most of him out of view of the camera, and rummaged around looking for it.

"Is that Structural Stability?" Tony said, and Steve's head popped up.

"What?"

"On your desk. Is that Fundamentals of Structural Stability by Thomas May? The engineering textbook."

Steve looked over his shoulder at his desk, the corner of which was visible on screen. He had a stack of schoolwork. "Oh, yeah." Steve waffled over how much to say. He was supposed to be getting Tony off, not spilling his life story. "Dr. May is one of my professors. I'm studying for a master's in architecture."

"He _is?_ Wow." Tony chuckled. "I, uh, we had the same PhD advisor, back in the day."

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "Huh. You don't sound nearly old enough. He's pushing sixty." Then he winced. Holy shit, what a horrible thing to say to a client. This was exactly why Steve shouldn't have let himself get attached to StarkNakedGenius. He'd always pictured him younger… maybe closer to his own age. Steve sighed at himself, feeling his cheeks heat.

But Tony laughed. "I'm forty-two. I was seventeen when I defended my PhD so that throws your math off a bit. Not too old?"

Steve winced again, but there was something light and playful in Tony's voice. "Of course not."  Tony was only fifteen years older than Steve, that wasn't so much. Better than thirty, anyway. His stomach flip-flopped at how much he cared about that. He shouldn't care. "Sorry. My mouth gets away with me sometimes."

"Well," Tony drawled, "isn't that a pretty thought."

Steve licked his lips and flicked his eyes back up to the camera. He smirked. "Want to tour my room some more or would you like to see a different kind of show?"

Tony chuckled. "Well, not that the tour isn't interesting, but…"

Steve unearthed the right cock ring and shifted back on the bed so he was in frame of the camera. He tossed the ring next to the vibrator. Steve could feel the heat of Tony's gaze on him even though he couldn't see it while he popped the top off the lube bottle and soaked two fingers. He angled his hips and bent one leg at the knee, keeping his body turned towards the camera but giving him the access to slide both fingers inside. His body opened for him eagerly, and he moaned out loud at the pleasant stretch.

Steve was about to slick up the toy when a sharp ring startled him out of the pleasure haze he'd been sinking into.

Tony cursed. "Sorry, sorry." The ringing silenced. "That won't happen again."

Steve was struck with a sudden thought, and he wasn't sure if it was exhilarating or mortifying. "You're not at work, are you? Sorry, I didn't even ask about timezones."

"Oh no, that was my private line. I'm at home. It's 7ish here. I'm in New York."

Oh, wow, in the city?"

"Midtown."

"I'm in Brooklyn."

"You're kidding," Tony breathed. Then he cleared his throat. "I've turned the phone off. Sorry again."

"It's alright." Steve winked at the camera. "I'll just have to find some way to get me back in the mood."

"Oh yeah?" Tony's voice dropped dangerously low. "What if I tell you I'm going to start out real slow. I'll give you just enough that you're rock hard and eager but not getting anywhere."

Steve slipped his fingers inside again, rocking his hips as he stretched himself open. "Yeah, Tony." God, it felt too good to know his name.

"Then, when you're just starting to feel a little desperate, I'm going to ramp it up, push you a little harder. I want to see how much you can take, how hard you can get. Will you get wet for me, Steve? I love watching your pretty cock leak all over your stomach."

"Fuck, I'm wet already, Tony, christ." More precome dripped from the tip of Steve's cock. He grabbed the ring and wiped the lube on it before sliding it over his cockhead and down the shaft. He stretched it wide to go over his balls then settled it in place, letting out a tight hiss of breath at the new pressure. He could feel his heartbeat low in his gut, radiating out to a heavy throbbing in the tip of his cock. He was verging on desperate already, and Tony hadn't pushed the button yet.

Speaking of… Steve rolled over to grab his wireless keyboard with one hand, the other gently stroking his bound cock to keep him from losing his mind entirely. He set up the app for the vibrator then sent Tony the code that would give him access to control it without needing to tip each time.

Tony chuckled over the speakers, and Steve could feel the sound like a vibration of its own deep inside him. "I would have been happy to keep tipping you, hot stuff."

Steve hummed with a smile, his eyes falling shut as he rubbed the tip of the vibrator around the rim of his hole. "You're too generous. And it's better this way. You have more control."

"I like the sound of that." And it was clear that he did. Tony's voice was low and heated, possessive again, and a shiver rattled its way down Steve's spine.

"It's up to you," Steve said, his words coming out in little, panted, broken breaths as he eased the toy deeper, "but if you want to tell me what you're up to, too, I wouldn't mind."

"I -" Tony paused, and Steve could hear him shifting in his seat "- am doing nothing at the moment, except watching you. Because if I touch myself, I'm going to go off way sooner than I'd like to. Good god, Steve you look amazing."

The widest part of the toy slipped past his rim, and Steve felt it settle into place, pressing tight against his prostate. He moaned and resisted the urge to squirm. The pressure at the base of his cock from the ring had him hard beyond belief, already red and leaking, aching for a touch. He was so damn _sensitive._ Sometimes it was frustrating in just how _much_ it was.

"Okay," he said. Steve stroked his cock once more then settled his hands on the sheets on either side of his hips. He turned his eyes to the camera. "I'm all yours."

"Fuck -" Tony bit off the curse, his voice replaced with a sharp intake of breath.

It took a moment for Tony to start up the toy, but when he did, it was soft and slow, as if he was testing it out. Steve startled when it buzzed to life, then settled again as it pulsed steadily, gently. "Guess you've got the app sorted out," Steve said with a flirty smile aimed at the camera. He twisted his hips until he was framed better.

"I'm good with technology," Tony said, and the vibrator kicked up another notch.

"Ah!" Steve shifted and the plug pushed deeper, rolling it's tip over his prostate, stretching his rim and setting those nerves alight as it thrummed.

"Oh, look at you…" Tony drawled. "You're so pretty when you're needy. And all mine this time."

"Yours -" Steve gasped out as the vibrator ticked up again. His cock twitched, the ring keeping him rock hard. Every sensation was magnified, so even the cool breeze from the fan in the corner felt like a soft caress. "Tony -"

"Shh, come on, gorgeous, show me that beautiful body."

Steve arched himself up to display everything as clearly as he could to the camera. Tony's eyes on him were like a physical touch, leaving trails of heat striping down his skin, beads of sweat bursting up in the wake. Tony kept working the vibrator up and up, faster and harder, until the ring was only amplifying the need and Steve was teetering right at the edge.

"Yes! Oh, ah - I'm gonna -" The vibration stopped. Steve gasped, his hips kicking up off the sheets, searching for the lost sensation. "You -"

"I said I was going to make you beg for it," Tony purred.

"Oh my god."

Tony ramped it up again, tortuously slowly, and Steve dug his fingers into the blanket as hard as he could, tense with the effort of not touching himself. There was nothing to stop him - Tony wasn't here in the room, there were no restraints - and that made it harder not to. It was only through sheer force of will, the desire to be good for Tony and give him what he wanted, that kept Steve's hands on the bed.

"You're going to drive me crazy," he whined.

"That's the plan." Tony clicked the vibe up again. "I want you crazy, Steve. I want to see you lose it with pleasure. I'm going to bring you to the edge until you can't think straight anymore, and who knows if I'll even let you tip over. Maybe I'll keep you on the edge forever?"

It should have sounded threatening, but instead Tony's words poured over Steve like sweet molasses, sending him sinking into the sheets, muscles relaxing except where he clenched down around the plug. Steve's pleasure was up to Tony, there was nothing he could do, so he gave in to it with a soft whimper.

"Oh yeah, that's fucking beautiful, god." Tony clicked the vibrator up again. "You're so stunning. I love the way you move when you're close to coming. You writhe like you want it to stop and want it to go on forever at the same time. I'm so hard right now, Steve. I don't know how long I can hold off on touching myself."

Steve tried to speak, but his tongue was heavy and the words came out slurred and slushy. "Want you to touch," he said, not sure if he wanted Tony to touch himself or miraculously be able to touch Steve, instead. His cock twitched, throbbing inside and his muscles clenched down as he rode up to the peak of pleasure again, but Tony cut the vibrator off before he could tip over. Steve whined.

"You're doing so good, Steve."

It went on for hours, days, weeks; Steve didn't know. Every time he got close, even if he didn't say anything, Tony snapped the toy off before starting at the lowest setting again and working his way up. His accuracy was unerring, always catching Steve at the perfect point of the peak where he was coiled and ready but before it was inevitable that he slide over into release. It was complete, glorious, torture, and Steve had never felt this high before, this out of his body. He was floating in pleasure that ebbed and flowed like an ocean tide but never broke, a wake that roared up only to become another wave doing the same before the first let go. Steve started to wonder if Tony really was going to keep him like this forever.

The next time Tony turned the vibrations off, Steve almost screamed. He was _so_ close. His fingers were sore and white from clenching the sheets. His cock was in agony. "Oh god, Tony please, please. I can't - I can't. I'm -" Steve pressed his jaws together and arched up as his whole body rippled with the strangled effort to hold off. He choked back a sob. He was on fire with need, every nerve ringing in desperation. "Please, please. I need it. I need to come. God, let me come, Tony, fuck. I'm so - I've never - never in my life. _Ah!"_ The toy clicked on again.

"You're so good for me," Tony murmured through the speakers. "So good. Just a little longer. Fuck, you're so hard. You can do it. Hold on a little longer for me, baby."

The pet name had Steve moaning, writhing on the bed. He was holding off his orgasm through sheer force of will now, the cock ring doing little to stop the throbbing heat that built in his core and threatened to burst free. But he wanted to be good so badly, wanted to give Tony everything he asked for. Steve twisted his fingers in the sheets and breathed through his teeth, eyes screwed shut. His back arched off the bed as his hips thrust uselessly, desperately seeking friction for his cock that wouldn't be found.

His pleas broke off into frenzied sobs and hitching half breaths. There was nothing else in the world besides the relentless torture on his prostate, the painful need in his cock, and Tony's smooth voice in his ear. "I can't. Please," he whined, and Tony hitched the vibrator up stronger. Steve cried out. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," he begged. "Don't stop this time, Tony, _please."_

The vibrator kicked up another notch, and Steve knew he was nearing the edge now, he wouldn't be able to stop himself if Tony kept up this relentless pressure.

"Fuck - I'm gonna - please don't stop -"

It clicked off again.

"Ahh!" Steve kicked his foot out, tears spilling over his cheeks. He thrust uselessly into the air, his cock throbbing and aching. It was an angry red now, sensitive to the extreme. Steve knew the slightest touch would have him coming, but he could be good. He wanted to come for Tony, when Tony wanted, and it really wasn't about the money anymore. If it ever had been.

The toy buzzed to life again, and Steve let out a sob of relief. "Please, please, please," he begged on endless repeat.

Tony's breath was harsh and choppy through the speakers. "Yeah, that's it -" Tony groaned, and the vibrator turned up again.

He was so close, so close, just a little more, _please please please -_

The vibrator clicked up to its highest setting, the buzz audible in the room - or maybe that was just the buzzing in Steve's ears - and Tony whispered, "God, that ring has you so hard and you're going to burst right through it, aren't you? Come for me, baby, come on, let go. " and Steve was done.

His whole body curled up on the bed, muscles jerking and spasming as he hit the very peak before it all broke. He keened, a high, pleading whine that broke into a sharp gasp as he pulsed and throbbed, come spilling from his untouched cock and spraying over his stomach and chest, splattering the sheets with wave after wave.

It wasn't going to stop. This orgasm was going to go on forever and it wasn't going to stop and he was going to die, oh _god._ He whimpered, shuddering and jolting and trying to breathe without success. Tony had turned the vibe way down but it was still buzzing gently, deep in his ass and keeping the waves of pleasure from abating completely. He whimpered again as the aftershocks started to slow, gifting him his breath back. His chest heaved as he sucked in oxygen gratefully, and when he blinked his eyes open, the room spun. The toy clicked off all the way.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Tony asked softly.

Then the laughter hit him. Out of nowhere, Steve was overcome with an intense wave of giggles so strong he couldn't hold them back. He curled up, muscles shaking with the effort, and tilted sideways on the bed, laughter burbling out of him. Okay so he hadn't died, but he'd gone completely mad. Tony had legitimately fucked him crazy. "I'm fine, I'm good," he tried to say, but it came out slurred and stuttered.

Tony seemed to get the drift, though. He chuckled quietly, and the noise rushed through Steve's veins like a hit of pure alcohol.

The world starting to come back slowly, his room coming into focus and his brain coming online piece by piece. Steve suddenly remembered what he was doing there and a hot flush ignited his cheeks and neck and down his chest. He'd completely forgotten he was supposed to be putting on a show. Tony had him twisted up in so much pleasure that he'd let go of angles and facial expressions and absolutely anything verbal whatsoever. That had been a hot mess. "Oh god, I'm sorry," he choked out. "I completely lost it at the end there. I'm sorry if I rolled out of view I just - damn."

"Are you kidding? That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life, fuck." Tony sounded like he'd just run a marathon; his breath was choppy and his voice was rough. "Steve, you're so unbelievably gorgeous. Thank you."

Steve stretched out, his whole body whining with the strain on tired muscles, and blinked at the camera. Maybe it was the endorphin rush talking, but before he could stop himself, words were spilling out of his mouth. "I've never had an orgasm like that," he gasped. "Oh my god… Tony you don't even know. I'm _insatiable._ I have the most insane sex drive and that - I - _nugh_ \- I actually feel sated? Jesus Christ, how did you do that? You can do that again, _anytime,_ you don't have to pay, oh my god."

"I -" Tony started, then he cut himself off.

And there was something about his tone, almost hopeful, almost eager that had Steve pressing. "What?" He stared at the green microphone light on his screen, as if he could see Tony through it if he just looked hard enough.

"This is… this goes against everything you're supposed to do, I'm sure, and I will not be offended in the slightest if you say no, but - we're both in New York, right? I mean, I'm just saying, I - wow. Sorry, you probably get that all the time. Needy clients falling for you left and right. Nevermind. We can totally do this again, and I won't make it weird by asking you out, I promise. Momentary lapse in judgement. But I'd love to do this again. So. What are you doing Saturday night?"

Steve tried to weigh the pros and cons then shook his head with a soft smile. Nevermind the risks, he had to do this. He'd never forgive himself if he didn't take this chance. He tipped his chin up and smiled at the camera, looking up through his eyelashes. "Saturday? I have a date," he said softly. "I'm meeting this incredible guy I met on my cam site, and if I'm lucky, he's going to make me come as hard as he just did. And if I'm very lucky… maybe it'll turn out to be even more than that. If you'd like that."

"I would like that," Tony said gently, as if the words were something precious he had to be careful with. "I would love that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can stalk me on tumblr at festiveferret.tumblr.com


End file.
